Battle Castle
The Battle Castle (Japanese: バトルキャッスル Battle Castle) is a facility located in the southwestern corner of the in Generation IV. The Battle Castle, as its name suggests, is a huge castle, with elegant furniture on the floor and sparkling jewels on the wall. There is a golden carpet from the entrance to the battle ground. In the stadium itself, Lady Caitlin, the princess of the castle, sits on her throne atop a platform, watching down on battles. Her butler, Darach, directs people to their battle, handing out prizes to people after victory. Challenges In the Battle Castle, players must fight seven opponents in a row. Like in the Battle Arcade, all held items are removed prior to battling. Before entering, Trainers will choose three Pokémon to battle, having their level reduced to 50. After entering, the player will meet Castle Valet Darach in the hallway, and he will give 10 Castle Points, or CP, to the player, and will lead them to the battles. :See also: List of Battle Frontier Trainers (Generation IV) Castle Points are the currency within the Battle Castle — special things must be done to gain them, but they can be exchanged for certain benefits. Winning allows players to receive Castle Points, which are used in multiple ways. The Castle Points can allow players to heal their Pokémon's HP, PP, both, or buy items for use inside the Battle Castle, such as Berries. Castle Points can also allow players to see their opponents' Pokémon and even increase or decrease their levels by five. Unlike other facilities in the Battle Frontier, in the Battle Castle, Pokémon will not be healed automatically after a battle. At first, the player will be limited in what they can do with their CP, but if they save up enough, they can rank up and unlock more abilities, such as increasing the selection of items they can buy for their Pokémon, or increasing the amount of information the player can get on the opponent. After winning a battle, the player will have the option to continue, rest, retire, or get their most recent battle recorded on their Vs. Recorder. If the player chooses to continue, they will be able to get the chance to exchange CP for advantages. In Multi Battle mode, both players keep their own individual CP and ranks, but can also spend their CP for their teammate's Pokémon's benefit, such as buying an item that their teammate cannot currently afford or purchase. Castle Points Castle Points or CP is used as currency in the Battle Castle. The player automatically receives 10CP on the first entry of a streak. Winning battles allows players to receive Castle Points, which are used in multiple ways. There are certain conditions the player can try to meet for more CP. Spending CP The Castle Points can allow players to heal their Pokémon's HP, PP, both, or buy items for use inside the Battle Castle, such as Berries. Castle Points can also allow players to see their opponents' Pokémon and even increase or decrease their levels by five. This can only be done by exchanging CP earned in battles, before every battle. CP can also be used to rank up certain actions, so instead of renting the normal eight Berries, the player can increase the rank to level 2 so it is possible to rent 8 kinds of Berries and 12 kinds of items. Some advantages can be ranked up twice to level 3 for more advantages. The player will keep all the CP and upgrades accumulated if all the Trainers are beaten successfully; however, if a match is lost or abandoned, their upgrades and CP will be lost as well, and the player must restart with the base 10 CP. Advantage Ranking up Battle Points Castle Valet Lady Caitlin and her valet, Darach are the Frontier Brains for the Battle Castle. Darach is challenged after 21 consecutive battles. The Pokémon that he uses in his first match are unique. They use powerful attacks that burn and paralyze Pokémon. Once defeated, he will give away the silver commemorative print. He is battled again after 49 consecutive battles, and will give away the gold commemorative print when defeated. Silver Print challenge Team A |bordercolor= |headcolor= |sprite=Spr Pt Darach Caitlin.png |prize=20 |class=Castle Valet |classlink=Castle Valet Darach |name=Darach |game=PtHGSS |location=Battle Castle |locationname=Battle Castle |pokemon=3 }}| |move1=Return|move1type=Normal|move1cat=Physical |move2=Double Team|move2type=Normal|move2cat=Status |move3=Aerial Ace|move3type=Flying|move3cat=Physical |move4=Roost|move4type=Flying|move4cat=Status}} | |move1=Waterfall|move1type=Water|move1cat=Physical |move2=Metal Claw|move2type=Steel|move2cat=Physical |move3=Brick Break|move3type=Fighting|move3cat=Physical |move4=Knock Off|move4type=Dark|move4cat=Physical}} | |move1=Crunch|move1type=Dark|move1cat=Physical |move2=Fire Fang|move2type=Fire|move2cat=Physical |move3=Counter|move3type=Fighting|move3cat=Physical |move4=Roar|move4type=Normal|move4cat=Status}} Team B |bordercolor= |headcolor= |sprite=Spr Pt Darach Caitlin.png |prize=20 |class=Castle Valet |classlink=Castle Valet Darach |name=Darach |game=PtHGSS |location=Battle Castle |locationname=Battle Castle |pokemon=3 }}| |move1=Aerial Ace|move1type=Flying|move1cat=Physical |move2=Endure|move2type=Normal|move2cat=Status |move3=Quick Attack|move3type=Normal|move3cat=Physical |move4=Endeavor|move4type=Normal|move4cat=Physical}} | |move1=Aqua Jet|move1type=Water|move1cat=Physical |move2=Drill Peck|move2type=Flying|move2cat=Physical |move3=Rock Slide|move3type=Rock|move3cat=Physical |move4=Shadow Claw|move4type=Ghost|move4cat=Physical}} | |move1=Fire Fang|move1type=Fire|move1cat=Physical |move2=Thunder Fang|move2type=Electric|move2cat=Physical |move3=Reversal|move3type=Fighting|move3cat=Physical |move4=Endure|move4type=Normal|move4cat=Status}} Gold Print challenge Team A |bordercolor= |headcolor= |sprite=Spr Pt Darach Caitlin.png |prize=20 |class=Castle Valet |classlink=Castle Valet Darach |name=Darach |game=PtHGSS |location=Battle Castle |locationname=Battle Castle |pokemon=3 }}| mod 2) = 0|HeartGold|Diamond}} |pokemon=Entei |type1=Fire |ability=Pressure |held=Shuca Berry |level= |move1=Fire Blast|move1type=Fire|move1cat=Special |move2=Sunny Day|move2type=Fire|move2cat=Status |move3=SolarBeam|move3type=Grass|move3cat=Special |move4=Hyper Beam|move4type=Normal|move4cat=Special}} | |move1=Surf|move1type=Water|move1cat=Special |move2=Blizzard|move2type=Ice|move2cat=Special |move3=Earthquake|move3type=Ground|move3cat=Physical |move4=Signal Beam|move4type=Bug|move4cat=Special}} | |move1=Psycho Cut|move1type=Psychic|move1cat=Physical |move2=Stone Edge|move2type=Rock|move2cat=Physical |move3=X-Scissor|move3type=Bug|move3cat=Physical |move4=Aerial Ace|move4type=Flying|move4cat=Physical}} Team B |bordercolor= |headcolor= |sprite=Spr Pt Darach Caitlin.png |prize=20 |class=Castle Valet |classlink=Castle Valet Darach |name=Darach |game=PtHGSS |location=Battle Castle |locationname=Battle Castle |pokemon=3 }}| mod 2) = 0|HeartGold|Diamond}} |pokemon=Entei |type1=Fire |ability=Pressure |held=Shuca Berry |level= |move1=Overheat|move1type=Fire|move1cat=Special |move2=Shadow Ball|move2type=Ghost|move2cat=Special |move3=Extrasensory|move3type=Psychic|move3cat=Special |move4=Calm Mind|move4type=Psychic|move4cat=Status}} | |move1=Hydro Cannon|move1type=Water|move1cat=Special |move2=Flash Cannon|move2type=Steel|move2cat=Special |move3=Earthquake|move3type=Ground|move3cat=Physical |move4=Drill Peck|move4type=Flying|move4cat=Physical}} | |move1=Close Combat|move1type=Fighting|move1cat=Physical |move2=Psycho Cut|move2type=Psychic|move2cat=Physical |move3=Leaf Blade|move3type=Grass|move3cat=Physical |move4=Night Slash|move4type=Dark|move4cat=Physical}} Layout In the manga In the Pokémon Adventures manga The Battle Castle first appeared in Deprogramming Porygon-Z as a part of the . It was the first Battle Frontier facility challenged by . At first, she assumed that the items in the facility were rented with money, but upon learning that she had to manage her CP in order to move on in the facility, she was left uncertain of what to do, as she, coming from an extremely wealthy family, had never had to deal with managing limited resources before. However, thanks to a motivational speech by Looker, she eventually got used to managing her CP, like renting a Focus Sash for her . In Getting the Drop on Gallade I, Platinum succeded in winning 20 battles in a row, the amount required to face the Frontier Brain. However, much to the surprise of her and Looker, the Frontier Brain wasn't the facility's owner, Lady Caitlin, but her valet, . Eventually, Darach's last Pokémon, , was affected by Platinum's Lopunny's , allowing her to land a on him before fainting. The Dizzy Punch confused Gallade, causing him to attack himself instead of Platinum's weakened Empoleon, who then defeated Gallade with , making Platinum the winner and earning her her first commemorative print. In other languages |bordercolor= |zh_yue=對戰城堡 |zh_cmn=對戰城堡 / 对战城堡 |fr_ca=Castel de Combat |fr_eu=Castel de Combat |de=Kampfpalais |it=Maniero Lotta |ko=배틀캐슬 Battle Castle |es=Castillo Batalla |vi=Lâu đài giao đấu }} Category:Platinum locations Category:HeartGold and SoulSilver locations Category:Castles Category:Battle facilities Category:Battle Frontier de:Kampfpalais es:Frente Batalla (cuarta generación)#Castillo Batalla fr:Castel de Combat it:Maniero Lotta ja:バトルキャッスル zh:对战城堡（第四世代）